Midnight Prayers
by chelle92
Summary: During his time off, Carter helps a friend


Midnight Prayers   
(All characters, except for nurse and secretary, are owned by Warner  
Brothers Television.)  
  
This story continues "Status Unknown," when Kerry Weaver let John Carter  
have a two week leave of absence to deal with some personal issues. He was  
most troubled by the drug overdose of a cousin, Chase. It was just a few  
days before Thanksgiving.   
--------------  
Six days later....  
Mark Greene usually didn't pray to God, but tonight was an exception.  
The day after Thanksgiving, Rachel, his 9-year-old daughter, had become  
ill with double-lung pnemonia. It was now almost four days later and she  
was doing better, but was still in the hospital and pretty weak. Her mother  
had to go back home (out of state) in the morning, and Greene had already  
traded several shifts to be with Rachel.  
  
"Please God, get us through this," Mark prayed. "Comfort Rachel and give me  
reassurance that everything will be o.k."  
It troubled him that he would be at work tomorrow and not at her side.  
"Help me think of something!" He pleaded.  
  
When he woke up hours later, he knew what he would do.  
  
John Carter picked up his phone on the third ring.  
  
"John, it's Mark. I need a favor and you'll be my angel in disguise if you  
say yes."  
  
"Mark! Is everything o.k.?" Carter asked.  
  
"Rachel's in the hospital. She's at Chicago Children's with pnemonia." Mark  
hated talking about Rachel like this.  
  
"Oh Lord..."  
  
"John, she's on her path to recovery. What I was wondering, since you don't  
have any shifts this week, is if you could spend some time with her." Mark  
had said it. Now he just hoped it would come true.  
  
"Mark, I'd love to! When are visiting hours?" Carter said enthusiastically.  
  
"Eleven in the morning until 6:30 p.m. But if you just went for a couple  
hours, that would make a world of difference. I can't get there until 5:30  
tonight!"  
  
"No problem." Carter said, as he took room number information from Mark.  
  
"Thank you! She may go home Wednesday or Thursday. But until then you can  
go whenever you feel like it! This means so much to me."  
  
*******************************  
Rachel was sleeping when Carter arrived in her room. She was in her own  
room because she needed lots of rest. Carter watched a silent television  
for about fifteen minutes.  
  
Rachel: "Where's my daddy? and mommy?"  
  
Carter: "Daddy had to go to work. And your mom had to fly back home. She  
really wanted to stay."  
  
Rachel (rubbing her eyes): "Dr. Carter, is that you?"  
  
Carter: "Yep, it's me! Your dad really wanted someone here with you, but I  
would have come even if he was here."  
  
Rachel: "What are you watching?"  
  
Carter: "Nothing, just waiting for you to wake up. Are you hungry?"  
  
Rachel: "I had breakfast before my nap."  
  
Carter: "How are you feeling?"  
  
Rachel: "So so. Aren't you usually at work with my daddy?"  
  
Carter: "Yes."  
  
Rachel: "But you're here now."  
  
Carter: "There were some things bothering me, and I have to sort them out  
before I go back to work. Have you ever had a day when almost everything  
made you upset?"  
  
Rachel: "Yeah. I talk to my dad or mom and then I feel better."  
  
Carter: "Well, I need to talk to someone called a counselor so I can feel  
better."  
  
Rachel: "I had a counselor after mommy and daddy broke up. She was nice. Do  
you want to know her name? Her name was Shelly."  
  
Carter: "So you liked her?"  
  
Rachel: "Yeah. I'm glad she helped me."  
  
Rachel asked Dr. Carter if he would read her the third chapter of "The  
Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe."  
  
"I don't know if we can get through the whole chapter now but let's at  
least start it," Carter replied.  
  
"This is really good," he told her while he was reading. After he had read  
about 15 pages, Rachel said she was getting tired.  
  
"O.k., wanna rest? Your lunch should be coming soon."  
  
"O.k., we can watch TV until then," she said sleepily.  
  
Carter rubbed his temples, also looking tired.  
Rachel's nurse, bringing lunch, asked Rachel who her friend was.  
"This is Dr. Carter," Rachel said. "He works with my daddy!"  
  
"I'm John," Carter said to the nurse. "Nice to meet you."  
  
Nurse: "You, too."  
  
Carter: "Rachel seems interested in the food."  
  
Nurse: "She's perking up quite a bit."  
  
Carter: "Can I use Rachel's phone?"  
  
Nurse: "Sure. Can I get you some water?"  
  
Carter: "Yes, thank you!"  
  
He called his new therapists' office. "I'm schedule for 2 -- could I change  
it to 4?"  
  
Secretary: "Reason being?"  
  
Carter: "One, I'm visiting a sick friend, two, I'm getting a migraine which  
isn't good to drive with."  
  
Secretary: "Alright. 4 is open. Be here or you won't have a spot until  
Friday."  
  
Carter: "I'm coming in Friday, too."  
  
Secretary: "O.k, see you later Dr. Carter."  
  
Carter rubbed his eyes, his eyesight had blurred a bit.  
The nurse was back with some water. "Sir, are you o.k.? You're pale."  
  
Carter: "Thanks for the water. No big deal. I just have a bad headache."  
  
Nurse: "Would you like to take something?"  
  
Carter: "No, I'll just sit here for a while, and go home and take a nap."  
  
Rachel was already half-way done with her food.  
"Wanna share my pudding?" she asked Carter.  
  
Carter: "No thanks. Not hungry."  
  
The phone rang. Rachel leaned over to get it.  
  
Rachel: "Hello? Hi Daddy! ... Dr. Carter's here. He read me a story. Now  
I'm having lunch...yes it tastes good! When are you coming,  
Daddy?...[hands the phone toward Carter] He wants to talk to you."  
  
Carter: "Hi Mark!...She's perking up."  
  
Mark: "Well, thanks again. You can't know how much this means. If you can't  
go tomorrow I can understand. Maybe I could run over during my break."  
  
Carter (joking a little): "I have a therapy session at 4 today. Depending  
on how that goes...if I'm bawling like a baby I won't be very good company  
tomorrow!"  
  
Mark: "Well, best wishes!"  
  
Carter: "Here's Rachel again."  
  
Rachel: "Hi Daddy, I love you!  
  
Mark: "See you soon, sweetie!"  
  


To be continued with "Silence Is Trouble"


End file.
